


my eyes are the only thing i don't wanna take off of you

by merae2888



Series: Better Together [10]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Can't keep their hands off each other, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Future Fic, Post-Canon, Sex, idk i just want them to be soft and sweet with each other, smutty reunion ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 18:16:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11446353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merae2888/pseuds/merae2888
Summary: Just a little Bellarke reunion fic!





	my eyes are the only thing i don't wanna take off of you

Clarke opens her eyes, wondering what’s awoken her until she sees Bellamy's eyes wide and dark in the night, blinking so close to her. 

“Hey, you,” she says, with a little laugh.

His eyebrows rise a bit, like they have been doing ever since they stumbled upon each other in the woods, like he’s still surprised that she’s here, that she’s real. “Hey,” he says. His voice is rough. 

“Can’t sleep?”

“Yea, I uh…” Bellamy shakes his head. “I can’t stop looking at you,” he admits, a rush of words that aren’t enough. He blinks the hot tears from his eyes as he raises his fingers to smooth across her forehead. 

“Bellamy-“

“I thought I lost you.” He runs his thumb over the curve of her cheek, then follows the line of her jaw. Her breath puffs into his palm and Bellamy exhales sharply. 

They lost six years. They are different people than they were the last time they’d been close enough to touch. 

But some things can’t change, won’t change, no matter how much time passes. Clarke’s skin still tingles where his fingers linger and her blood races when he meets her eyes with a soft smile and the familiar urge to pull him close, feel his pounding heart pressed against her own, tremble beneath the hot miracle of his skin is stronger than it’s ever been before. 

“C’mere.” 

It’s impossible to get much closer than they already are but Bellamy inches over, wraps his arms around her and she molds herself to him, tugging him half on top of her. She runs her hands down his back and over his ass. They’re still naked, couldn’t bear to leave the bed or each other long enough to put clothes back on. The many orgasms he’d given her earlier left her sated and sleepy but the moment he’s on top of her again, she feels like she can go again. She rocks her hips up, making him chuckle. 

“Again?” 

“Yea.” Clarke hums into his neck and he shudders. “Lots of time to make up for.” 

He laughs as he hikes her leg over his hip. “If you insist, Princess.” 

The sharp love consuming her would scare her if it wasn’t Bellamy holding her tight, whispering in her ear filthy, wonderful things about how she’s perfect and tight and the best fuck he’s ever had and then he loses all control and starts telling her how much he loves her and how he’s never letting her go again and she comes with his name on her tongue, shaking beneath him. 

They’re both still breathing hard when he lies back and drags her on top of him. She kisses his sweaty chest, runs her hands down his sides, mapping out his body, the firm muscles, the scars, the freckles that she was thrilled to discover are everywhere. 

Bellamy gently pulls his fingers through her hair and when she props her chin on his chest, she finds him watching her with an adoring smile. 

“You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me.” 

Bellamy breathes in, stunned. After everything they’ve been through and everything he’s done for her, how could that still surprise him. 

“Clarke, you are-“ She kisses him. 

“Just listen. I love you. You’re my best friend. I am never going to leave you or let you go. I want to spend my life with you,” she tells him, peppering kisses all over his face. 

“Good,” Bellamy says, choked up. “That was my plan, too.”


End file.
